Of Movie Dates and Musings
by DramaDork21
Summary: When Gabriella ropes Troy into watching a movie that he really doesn't want to watch, he'll do almost anything to get out of watching it. But what if, in the process, they learn something about their friends and themselves? Oneshot, Troyella.


_I apologize in advance if this whole concept is exceptionally silly or makes no sense. I wrote it one night between midnight and 1:30 when I couldn't sleep. So the premise is likely just incredibly goofy and stupid. But that's thy way my brain works, so we'll move on._

_As I said, inspire by a lack of sleep and the fact that Hairspray was out on DVD (despite the fact that I don't own it and won't for a while, and at this point still had yet to even see it again). Lots of Troyella fluff!_

_Dedication: All Hairspray fans out there!_

_Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars…. Nah, I still probably wouldn't own High School Musical. Or Hairspray. What a depressing thought…_

_• • • _

"This has got to be one of the corniest movies ever," Troy muttered under his breath. Next to him, Gabriella lifted her hers from the TV screen just long enough to glare at her boyfriend. Either he didn't notice or he just didn't comprehend what she meant, because he kept going. "Ha, corny…" When she didn't laugh, he attempted to enlighten her. "You know… corny. Because Corny Collins? See? It- Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You were talking and I couldn't hear and I like this scene." Troy made a face, but she was too wrapped up in the movie again to even notice. Grumbling quietly under his breath, he rubbed his side where Gabriella had elbowed him. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten roped into this. All he remembered was getting a phone call at 7:15 that morning, which naturally woke him up because who on Earth would be up that early on a Friday where there wasn't any school? It turned out the answer was his very own girlfriend, who had gone "Black Friday Shopping" with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. And so it was that an impromptu movie date had been scheduled at her house, so that they could watch the new movie she had bought.

Come to think of it, she'd been very vague about exactly what that movie was, and seeing as it was so early in the morning, he hadn't thought to question it. That was evidentially how he had ended up in Gabriella's basement watching Hairspray- and being bored out of his mind. Honestly, he didn't see the point. But there was no way he was going to say that to his girlfriend- not now that she was so involved in the movie.

He lasted another 15 minutes before he had another outburst. "Oh my- Gabriella. He's singing to a picture frame. You have _got_ to be kidding me." She sighed in frustration, finally pausing the movie before giving her boyfriend an exasperated look. He plowed on anyways. "I mean, seriously. Not only does the guy have a serious ego problem-

"Had," Gabriella inserted stubbornly. "Tracy made him see the light." Troy rolled his eyes but continued on without arguing that point any more.

"-but now he's just barging into her room, and come on. A picture frame? That's not even touching; it's just kind of creepy. And what's with that stupid wink thing he keeps doing?" He could hear Gabriella fighting off giggles as he shook his head. "I don't get that. At all. Is that his signature thing or what?" He shrugged helplessly as Gabriella mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Link wink" before giving way to another giggle fit. He then attempted to demonstrate exactly what he meant to his girlfriend by winking at her. All that accomplished, however, was making her giggles worse. He sighed, defeated, and waited for her to calm down.

Finally she calmed down enough to talk again. "You know, Troy," she said, grinning at his befuddled look, "that was kind of cute when you did that."

For a minute, Troy lit up at her comment, before he remembered exactly what he had been protesting in the first place. "Oh no you don't," he said, half grinning. She just grinned innocently back up at him. "That was clever," he admitted, "but you can't shake me that easily." He narrowed his eyes and shook his finger at her, setting off another minor round of giggles. He shook his head sadly as she took a few deep breathes to calm down. "This is hopeless…"

Much to his discontentment, Gabriella just grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright then," she said, apparently giving up as she reached for the remote. "I'll just stop this here, you can go home, and I'll head over to the Evans'. I'm sure Ryan would be happy to watch it with me..."

It was physically impossible for Troy's eyes to get any wider than they did. "No, no, no, no," he said hurriedly, as he snatched the remote from her hand, "you're watching it with me. Me, as in your boyfriend. Not Ryan. Me."

Gabriella just giggled and leaned against him. "I'm kidding, Troy. Don't go killing Ryan." She shook her head, before tilting it back so that she could see him. "I still don't get what your problem with him is. Ryan's a good guy."

"Hey, I never said he wasn't. Ryan's cool. I'm glad he hangs out with us- No, I am," he added, when Gabriella sent him a disbelieving look. "I just don't entirely trust him," he admitted. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"And I keep telling you, there's nothing to worry about. He's like a brother to me, that's all." She smiled and patted his arm, before shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, well, I can promise you that he doesn't look at Sharpay the same way you looks at you," Troy muttered bitterly under his breath, careful to keep Gabriella from hearing. Still, she seemed to realize he'd at least said something.

"Hmm?" She smiled a bit as she turned her head to look at him. He smiled back as winningly as possible.

"Nothing," he lied, satisfied only when she turned back around and scooted back closer to him. Automatically he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm a few times with his thumb. She closed her eyes in turn and sighed contentedly, so softly is sounded as if she were humming. Neither of them thought to turn the movie back on (and if Troy had, he wouldn't have said anything anyways) as they spent a moment just enjoying each other's presence.

It was Gabriella who broke the silence. "If I were in Hairspray," she mused, "who do you think I would be?"

"Tracy," Troy responded, with barely a second's thought. Gabriella grinned up at him.

"Are you calling me fat?" Troy laughed, certain she was just teasing him.

"No, I'm calling you the girl with the heart too big for her own good who can't help but be nice to everyone, and who everyone can't help but be drawn to." She laughed as well, though she was blushing a little.

"Well, I suppose that's alright then." She paused for a moment, before smirking. "Does that make you Link?" His eye flickered to the TV screen, where said character was still frozen crooning to the picture of Tracy.

"I see absolutely no resemblance between the two of us," he said, pouting a bit.

"Oh, sure, sure," Gabriella said, nodding earnestly before coughing… yet the cough came out sounding a good deal like "ItalianCOUGHCOUGHGolfshoesCOUGHCOUGH…" His jaw dropped a little.

"Hey! That's so unfair!" Gabriella just giggled, before grabbing his hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Well, I happen to see plenty of good similarities, if it helps. Both the big man on campus, and while sometimes they can get a bit caught up in the whole popularity thing, in the end, they do the thing they know in their heart is right…" She smiled and kissed his cheek to placate him. "Plus, I happen to think they're both very handsome."

Troy laughed a bit. "Alright, you've made your point," he said, lacing their fingers together casually as he thought. "Well, Sharpay's pretty easy, then," he chuckled. "Amber, hands down."

"I can't argue with that," Gabriella laughed, "although she has gotten better, you must admit." Troy made a face and shrugged noncommittally. In turn, Gabriella sighed, but didn't press the issue. "Let's see… Taylor would be Motormouth Maybelle, right?" Troy thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Acts like a mother hen, and yet encouraging… Sounds like Taylor, alright." He smiled, thinking about the characters and friends they had left, before grinning. "And Chad-"

"-would be Seaweed," Gabriella finished with a matching grin. "No doubt about it. Especially since Ryan got him to loosen up about dancing."

Troy laughed and shook his head. "I have to give him credit for that, I wouldn't have thought it possible." He frowned for a minute as he thought. "So who would be Penny then?"

Gabriella only hesitated a moment before answering. "Kelsi, I would think." Troy wrinkled his nose.

"You do realize that means-"

"Her and Chad? Yeah, well, it's obviously not all going to work out perfectly," Gabriella commented, shrugging. Troy couldn't argue with that, so they moved on. "Zeke."

"Mr. Turnblad… Your dad," Troy said, tapping his girlfriend on the nose as he said that. She giggled a little.

"Yeah, I can see that, I guess." She paused and then started laughing. "Alright, then, what about my mom? You can't leave Edna out."

Troy used his best poker face. "Oh, Ms. Darbus for certain. Or, if you want to take into consideration the classic casting…"

Gabriella made a face and squealed a little. "Oh, no, don't-"

"I suppose it would have to be my dad," he finished, a wicked grin on his face. Gabriella dissolved into laughter and shook her head rapidly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather it be Ms. Darbus!" She shuddered, though she was grinning. "Ah, now I can never look at your dad again, Troy!" He just laughed and poked her lightly in the side, eliciting more squeals.

"Hey, just consider it payback for the Italian shoes thing earlier." She crinkled her nose a bit, but quickly agreed to stop the poking.

"Alright, so, one last one." She nudged him gently in the ribs. "Who would Ryan be?" Troy thought for a moment, before grinning.

"Corny Collins, definitely." His grin turned slightly malicious then, though he was mostly just playing around. "That way I could have him arrested if he tried anyth- Ow!" He rubbed the spot on his chest where Gabriella had just slapped him none too lightly. "Joke!"

"Not funny!" She fixed him with a stony look for a moment before relaxing again and smiling. "How about because he's the one who brings us all together and unites us in the end?" Troy pretended to grumble for a minute under his breath.

"Well, alright, when you put it THAT way…" He grinned a bit, and then brightened as something occurred to him. "Hey, that's everyone, isn't it?"

Gabriella thought for a minute before smiling as well. "I guess it is!" She giggled a bit and turned to look up at him. "Now see, Hairspray's not so bad, is it?"

Troy chuckled. "Ah, I guess you've got me beat there. No, it's not- But ask me in public and I will deny I ever said that," he teased. She just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Link. Now give me the remote. I'm not done watching you sing, no matter how many other ways you manage to stall."

• • •

_I know, I know, horribly cheesy ending. Actually, horribly cheesy one-shot, period. But you can still review and tell me that, if you like. Or, imagine this: You can review and tell me if you liked it, too! What a novel concept!_


End file.
